An Extremely Goofy Movie
An Extremely Goofy Movie (also known as An X-tremely Goofy Movie) is a 2000 American direct-to-video animated comedy film made by Walt Disney Pictures. Directed by Douglas McCarthy, it is the sequel to A Goofy Movie, featuring the return of characters from the television series Goof Troop. The story follows Max's freshman year at college, which is once again compounded by his father's presence when Goofy arrives at the same college to get a degree. The film received mixed reviews, but earned a slightly higher score on Rotten Tomatoes. Plot A few years after the events of the first film, Max Goof (now a high school graduate) and his friends P.J. and Bobby prepare to leave for college and to participate in the College X-Games. Goofy and Pete prepare a farewell barbecue for the boys the day before they leave. Max says to his friends that he is anxious to get away from his father's overprotective attitude, while P.J. gloomily comments that his father plans to turn his room into a bowling alley as soon as he leaves. Goofy reminds Pete of how fast the children have grown up but Pete says that the raising of children is a nuisance. While they are practicing, Goofy reminds them that they go to college to become important people and uses a horseshoe game to make an example to them. That night, while Max is preparing his luggage, Goofy gives him his father's adding machine as a gift for his maturity before tucking him in. He looks back at his son tearfully. The next morning, Goofy is preparing a big breakfast for Max, but Max rushes out with a few hasty goodbyes, eager to leave. Bobby arrives in his van with P.J. to pick up Max, who farewells Goofy and begins his trip. Although Max is happy to leave, Goofy doesn't take it so well and begins suffering empty-nest syndrome. During their trip to college, Max, P.J. and Bobby crash through a cornfield but make it safely. As they enter college, they approach the house of the Gammas fraternity, the one that has won all previous College X-Games editions, and their leader, Bradley Uppercrust III. The boys get off the van and begin skateboarding around the place. Bradley becomes impressed with Max's skills and he and his gang begin to follow him. Max and his friends then enter into the Bean Scene Cafe, a beatnik cafeteria. Bradley introduces himself and his right hand Tank to Max. Brad offers Max a place in the Gammas fraternity, but only if he leaves behind P.J. and Bobby. Without hesitation, Max refuses, which earns him the ire of Bradley, who sets his gang on them. However their behavior is not welcomed by the regulars, and they are snapped out of the bar. Meanwhile, Goofy's empty nest syndrome increases and while daydreaming, he causes a huge explosion at his dead-end factory job. He is fired on the spot. At an unemployment office, Goofy admits he never completed college, and the unemployment lady tells him that he must get a degree to get any kind of job. So Goofy goes to college—the same one Max is attending. Max, PJ and Bobby all panic at the idea of Goofy's overprotective and embarrassing nature getting in the way of college life. And these fears are validated when Goofy begins babying Max once again, as well as disturbing their free time and training practice. Desperate, Max foists him off at the library to get a library card, where Goofy meets the beautiful librarian, Sylvia Marpole, who shares in his 70s enamorment. Sylvia and Goofy agree to meet at a disco that night. Goofy goes to tell his son about the news in the middle of his training, and accidentally performs some impressive moves. The Gammas see this and invite Goofy to join their fraternity, so Max convinces his father to join so that he can be distracted. At the disco, the boys encounter the Beret Girl, whom P.J. strikes up an unexpected romance with, while Goofy and Sylvia dance together in the dance floor. After this, romance blossoms between the two. Goofy begins spending most of his time with Sylvia and the Gammas. Then the day of the X-Games qualifiers arrive and the Team 99 (Max, Bobby and P.J.) choose Max as their first competitor and the Gammas choose Goofy. At Bradley's request, Tank puts a rocket in the back of Goofy's skateboard to assure their winning. This works and Goofy gets a nearly-perfect score from judges. In Max's turn, Bradley makes him trip over a number of times by reflecting light into his eyes, and the Team 99 barely makes it to the competition. Shown up by Goofy, Max gets angry with him and practically disowns him as a father by telling him to "leave him alone and get his own life". Goofy becomes depressed and loses focus in everything, which makes him fail at an exam and even forget a date with Sylvia. Goofy goes back home to a reunion with Pete and when Goofy considers dropping out of college, Pete tells him to regain his focus. At the Bean Scene, Max considers transferring to another college but is convinced to stay by Beret Girl, Bobby and P.J. Goofy goes back to college and makes up with Sylvia, remembering that he really came to college to get his degree, and she helps him to study for his exams. Goofy starts to get straight as, and resolves to leave the Gammas since they are just another distraction. Instead, the Gammas "leave" him. When he goes back to the house to return the Gammas' membership pin, Goofy overhears them talking about cheating on the X-Games. On the day of the competition, Goofy tries to warn Max, who dismisses him. In the competition, a lot of teams are eliminated due to the Gammas' cheating and only they and Team 99 make it to the final. Before the final race, Bradley blasts P.J. to the sky with a pair of rockets that he attached to his roller skates, and out of the competition. Max sees the truth of his father's warnings and he is told by the referee that if he doesn't get a third member for the team in less than a minute, they will disqualified. Max tells his father via Jumbotron that he needs him and Goofy arrives at the start line and prepares for compete. After a long competition, Slouch (one of the Gammas) crashes, Bobby is taken out of competition due to his bike being sabotaged by the Gammas and Goofy loses his equipment. On the final straight Bradley prepares to blast Max but Goofy knocks him out with a horseshoe using a move he learned from Pete. However, Brad accidentally pushes the blast button with his chin when he fell on it. Max crashes into Tank and the two crash into a gigantic X-Games logo, setting it on fire. While Bradley heads for the finish, Goofy runs in to save his son. Goofy and Max rescue the trapped Tank, and as Brad is approaching the finish line, Max, Tank and Goofy emerge from the burning logo and Max beats Brad. As Bradley coldly congratulates Max, Max calls off the bet and he reminds him of Tank, whom he abandoned in the fire. Tank promptly grabs Brad and hurls him into an X-Games zeppelin. Months later, Goofy gets his degree and Max gives him the X-Games trophy as an apology gift for his self-centered disownment from before, with a throwback to the first movie where he reminds Goofy that while he may not be his little boy now, he will always be his son. Sylvia then arrives in her car and leaves with Goofy for a celebratory picnic at the beach while Max continues his college life. Cast *Jason Marsden - Max Goof *Bill Farmer - Goofy *Jeff Bennett - Bradley Uppercrust III, Unemployment Lady and Chuck the Sportscaster. Bennett also voiced Ken Clark the sports anchor and the Referee in the movie but was only credited for the roles of Bradley, Unemployment Lady, and Chuck. *Jim Cummings - Pete, Cummings also provided the voice of Goofy's Boss at the Toy Factory, but was uncredited for that role given it was just a few lines. *Rob Paulsen - P.J. *Pauly Shore - Robert "Bobby" Zimuruski *Bebe Neuwirth - Sylvia Marpole *Brad Garrett - Tank *Vicki Lewis - Beret Girl *Paddi Edwards - Receptionist *Kath Soucie - Co-Ed *Jenna von Oÿ - Co-Ed *Cree Summer-Francks - Co-Ed Music #Future's So Bright I Gotta Wear Shades - Pat Benatar and Neil Giraldo #Right Back Where We Started From - Cleopatra #Shake Your Groove Thing - Peaches & Herb #ESPN X Games Theme 1 and Theme 2 #Knock on Wood - Carmen Carter #Don't Give Up - John Avila, Terrence A. Carson, Carmen Carter and Carl Graves #You Make Me Feel Like Dancing - Carmen Carter and Donnie McClurkin #Nowhere to Run - John Avila #Pressure Drop - The Specials #ESPN X Games Theme 3 #C'mon Get Happy! - The Partridge Family (extra music start notes + extended ending variant is included in the movie only) Promotion A number of McDonald's Happy Meal toys based on the film were produced. Gallery An_Extremely_Goofy_Movie_print_ad_NickMag_March_2000.jpg|2000 print ad AEGM_VHS.jpg An Extremely Goofy Movie.jpg Trivia *When it was shown on the Disney Channel and Toon Disney (now Disney XD), the part with Goofy and Max saving Tank from the flaming X symbol was cut out due to the September 11 attacks. Tank, Max, and Goofy are merely shown surviving, with Tank's ire at Bradley having no explanation. Another edit is the removal of the ESPN logo from the film (despite the fact the movie was produced and aired by Disney, who owns it), although it still appears during the end credits. As of 2011, the ESPN logo has been retained in the movie's broadcasts, but not the flaming X. **The DVD doesn't contain these edits, due to it being released in 2000 a year before 9/11. The DVD was never re-called to edit these scenes out. **The version on U.S. Netflix still retains the flaming X scene initially cut out in 2001. **The movie was also kept unedited for airings in other countries. *The van Bobby owns resembles a first generation Volkswagen Type 2. * Max's bedroom is a different shape than in the previous film. * Unlike its predecessor, An Extremely Goofy Movie is not a musical film any of whose characters sing any original numbers. * As a nod to Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas, Max's Old Stuff Bear from the "A Very Goofy Christmas" segment makes a reappearance (albeit, colored yellow instead of brown) in the scene where Goofy helps Max pack for college, as the subject of a minor argument between the two on whether or not Max should take Old Stuff Bear with him to college. * When Tank (voiced by Brad Garrett) is introduced to Max, he says "You're class, the high kind!" This line is almost exactly the same as a line spoken by another of Brad Garrett's characters, the Big Boy Bandit, from the Goof Troop episode "To Catch a Goof", in which the burglar, upon trying to steal Peg's jewelry, said of the jewelry "You're class, baby, the high kind." * In one scene, Bobby breaks the fourth wall when asking why the characters are always wearing gloves.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3R3cvbLsbAk&t=16s * This film has some similarities to the 1986 comedy, Back to School, starring Rodney Dangerfield: **Both feature fathers attending the same college as their son. **Both feature the son competing with a rival in a sport. **Both see the father fall in love with and eventually date one of the college's faculty members. **Both see the son deciding to leave college due to the father's popularity, then deciding against it. **Both have the father in an argument with both his girlfriend and his son, and both arguments get patched up at the end. * There are also differences between the films: **Goofy never attended his senior year, and Dangerfield's character, Thornton Melon, never attended college at all. **Goofy went to college so he could graduate and earn a degree, Thornton went to make sure his son, Jason, didn't quit. **Goofy falls in love with the librarian, and Thornton falls in love with his poetry professor. **Max and Goofy compete in X-Games sports, Thornton and Jason compete in high diving. Also, Max and Goofy are on different teams (at first) and later compete on the same team. Thornton and Jason are always on the same team throughout their time in college. **Jason started off as a towel boy, while Max was only briefly threatened with the possibility of becoming one. **Max was horrified and embarrassed to have Goofy attending college with him, while Jason was simply surprised but intrigued by the idea of his father joining him. *The Movie was released on Leap Year Day in 2000. Reception An Extremely Goofy Movie won the award for "Best Animated Home Video Production" and was nominated for "Best Voice Acting by a Male Performer" at the 28th Annie Awards in 2000. Rotten Tomatoes currently rates the film at 57%, slightly higher than its predecessor. Category:Sequel films Category:Films based on television shows Category:DisneyToon Studios films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:An Extremely Goofy Movie Category:Disney films Category:Animated films Category:Disney animated films Category:2000 films Category:Traditionally Animated Films Category:G-rated films